Daniel Tiger And My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Daniel Tiger he always thought that life was going to be just fine for him in the Neighborhood Of Make Believe. That was until he lost his family in a car wreck and when some new friends helped him he then finds a new home that matters to him.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out About My Friends Helping Daniel Tiger

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now since i've known my spiritual therapy friends ever since we met at the Spirit Temple i've always wondered what they would do when i'm in Power Rangers City.

And well I don't mind that they do something when i'm gone and really what I wanted to know is what were they doing when I was in Power Rangers City and believe it or not I may have finally found the answer i've been desperately looking for.

It all began when after I got Danny Kendall and Buddy to the Enchanted Forest they then decided to tell us about how they helped Daniel Tiger find a new home after the Neighborhood Of Make Believe falls apart.

And honestly we couldn't believe it because we thought it was a joke but it wasn't and man they do care and that's good because I knew someone out there needed their help.

Oh and since the Enchanted Forest was getting updated then really they knew helping someone in need would be a good idea and boy they did the right thing in helping someone in need.

Now with that out of the way here is the story of how my amazing friends helped Daniel Tiger and man our appreciation for them is only going to get a hell of a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Life In The Neighborhood Of Make Believe

By Daniel Tiger

Life back then was just perfect because I had friends that mattered to me and a family I could always rely on and I could've asked for anything else but to live a happy life in The Neighborhood Of Make Believe.

Oh i'm sorry did you just hear my thought well before I do continue on allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Daniel Tiger i'm 5 I wear a red jacket and red shoes and my stuffed animal friend is Tigey and yeah I always bring him with me and no that isn't weird at all.

I live with Mom and Dad Tiger and of course i'm a big brother to Margaret and yeah I make it work for us.

Also I have some good friends like Katerina Kittycat O the Owl Prince Tuesday Miss Elaina and Jodi Platypus and they are what I call the friends that matter to me.

So really in a way life here was just fine for us and yeah I thought nothing bad would happen here.

But I was wrong because what came next would change my forever and who I met next would help me out in an amazing way.


	3. Chapter 3

How I Lost My Family

By Daniel Tiger

It all began when I heard some disappointing news: we were moving from the Neighborhood and really that sucked because the Neighborhood was where I truly belonged and it turns out i'm no the only one because the others were also to move because sadly the Neighborhood is falling apart and an earthquake could wipe out this place if we don't leave and yes I had to leave my friends behind.

And I do hope one day i'll be able to see them again in the near future.

While we were traveling to our new home I was thinking of how life was just fine back then and really those days were truly the best back then.

But then a deer was on the road and Dad tried to steer away from it but unfortunately the car crashed into the tree and I was the only one who made it out alive.

And when I saw them it was the hardest moment of my life because really I had no one else to be with and with them gone I had no choice but to leave them and since they were gone I didn't know what else I could do.

So I then went into a forest and what happened next would change my life forever and also the friends that I do meet also help me out in so many ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost And Alone

By Daniel Tiger

Once I was in the woods I didn't know what else to do since my family gone and my friends are probably in their new homes.

And really I thought I didn't matter anymore because I had nothing else left for me.

But somehow I still have Tigey and since he was my stuffed animal friend and really I don't how he made it out of the damage but somehow he did and well we were all alone in the forest and we didn't know where we were at all.

And boy I didn't know what would happen next but it did and it was the most surprising thing i've ever seen.

It was a large female hippo and she must've heard the crash and wanted to help out.

So she came near me and then said to me "Hello are you lost?"

"Yes I am and I don't know where I am." I then replied

"Why you're in the Enchanted Forest and i'm Hilda and this is Johnny." she then said to me

"I'm Daniel Tiger and it is nice to meet you so do you live here?" I then asked

"Yes I do and you don't mind if I show you my friends?" she then replied and asked me

"Sure." I then replied to her

And so I climbed on her back and who I met next would help me out and they would be the most amazing friends i've ever met.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting Her Friends

By Daniel Tiger

When I was finally able to see who her friends were oh boy I then knew they were quite special indeed.

Oh and I would then meet Peter Ralph Jack Tom Milo Wendy John Michael Rocky Danny Calvin Brice Donnie and Lugia and their red billed oxpeckers Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Jonah Kevin Stewart Robin and Linus.

And man that's a lot of friends she has and really I need them right now because I don't have anyone and I was worried they wouldn't like me.

But instead they letted me be a part of them and really I haven't had that since I moved away from the Neighborhood Of Make Believe and losing my old friends.

And boy since I was with them I thought this was it but no because they would be my Guardian Angels that cared about me and they are the ones to be around with.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Used To Them

By Daniel Tiger

Now at first I just wasn't sure about them but now i've embraced them because man they are what i've been missing: friends that matter to me.

And yes they embraced me and they are always there for me because they want to make sure i'm okay and yes they always be there for you because what others see as a no one they see the real thing and not an imposter.

Oh and they were amazing when they helped me because they would always tell stories and I don't mind that because really they know how to tell stories the right way.

And when I hear their stories I feel more confident in life and I finally found my imagination after so long and it felt so good to have it back for the first time since I lost my family.

Man i'm so glad they cared about me and really they knew they had to help me find a new home and thankfully they found the right place for me: The Island Of Sodor and yes I just wasn't sure at first but then I knew it was the only home that could work for me.

So I then went ahead with it and man it sucks that I have to leave them but I will never forget them ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Going To Sodor

By Daniel Tiger

So when the time was right I then climbed on Lugia's back and I then waved goodbye to my Guardian Angels and I did thank them for helping me out.

As he took off I was well a bit nervous at first but I then knew this could work and boy since I was doing this I didn't know if this would work or not.

But I knew this would work because really if Sodor doesn't work then nothing else will.

When we were getting near Sodor I then knew this was truly the place to be.

And since this was going to be my new home it would be just right for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome To Sodor

By Daniel Tiger

As we were finally in Sodor I then knew this would totally work for me and really I had nothing to lose at all.

And boy this place was truly special because now was the perfect time to be here.

Oh and the trains that saw me were amazed that I was with Lugia and I thought I was going to be with them.

But instead I was with Thomas and that was okay because really he would be perfect for me.

And once we finally landed I then got off and introduced myself to Thomas and he welcomed me in.

Then Lugia flew off but I was able to wave goodbye at him and he did hear me and he then knew I was going to be okay.

And since now that i'm here on Sodor I then knew I found a new purpose in life and really I haven't had that in so long and I was so glad to be here.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank You Hilda And Friends

By Daniel Tiger

Now Hilda and friends I just wanted to say thank you for helping me go through a hard time in my life.

And I will always be thankful for you guys because you are the reason why life has a purpose after all.

Oh and i'm doing good on Sodor because Thomas would need my help and I would be happy to help him out.

And really thank you for everything because thanks to you now I have a new home and a new friend that matters to me.

Oh and really you guys are and always will be my Guardian Angels who cared about me.


	10. Chapter 10

My Reaction To What I Just Heard

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now after hearing that man my appreciation and respect for my friends is only going to get better because how they were able to help Daniel is truly amazing because they do care about him.

And they would also help him find a new home and really i'm impressed because they always know what to do.

Oh and yes that's where I get the good attitude from because since i've known them and also embraced them I now know what they've done while I was in Power Rangers City and really i'm proud of them for being themselves and helping someone in need.

Man i'm so damn lucky to have them as my friends.


	11. Chapter 11

What's Next

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as for what comes next for us well we really don't know because since Danny Kendall and Buddy are going to be Spirit Masters then our job is to show them the ways of the Spirit World.

And boy I really don't know what else will come but whatever comes next we'll get through it together.

Oh and really you never know what will come next in the future.

THE END.


End file.
